


"So much more, than..."

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Online Dating, Rating May Change, Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: As an (almost) normal Woman, Susan Pevensie was living an (almost) normal life in Pasadena… she was studying Neurobiology at the University, and after her brother had suggested her, that she should go out, she found herself in a lesbian bar, and after that, she met someone at the Internet… she was enjoying the talkings, but… who in the wide world was that woman with those intensive green eyes, which could became an almost black, when she was angry or aroused…?This is AU, so there'll be no Narnia, and Susan and Peter don't have other siblings...
Relationships: Jadis | The White Witch/Susan Pevensie, Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

,,I don’t take strange women home with me…“ Susan said, after the young woman next to her was flirting a while now with Susan, who didn’t mind the flirt, actually… it was even flattering, that a woman was flirting with her, and after her ex-boyfriend had moved out of their flat, it wouldn’t had had have been a problem, to take her with her. The Problem just was… Susan was never with a woman before… she didn’t even thought about the possibility to kiss another woman. Well… that’s not quite true, because there had been a girl in High School, who had kissed her, and that wasn’t that bad.

,,I could take you to my place…“ she said, and Susan felt the heat raising up in her face, and she looked at the red hair woman next to her, and decided to be honest with her: ,,Alright… listen. I haven’t been ever with a woman before, and a part of me is absolutely curios, but the other part is… kinda sorta… scared.“

The woman next to her looked at her empty glass, and asked the bartender for another cocktail, before she turned back to Susan, saying: ,,I’m glad you are honest with me.“ And her voice wasn’t that flirting voice anymore, but a complete normal one, and Susan sighed in relief, and took a deep breath: ,,I’m so sorry…“

,,No, no… listen.“ Susan looked at her, and she continued: ,,The truth is, I just wanted to have some fun to distract myself from my girlfriend, who is in Germany right now, and I just have that inner feeling, that she is fucking her roommate. So actually I’m the one, who should apologize to you… and in the end I’m wrong, and would have an angry Girlfriend…“ she smirked, and offered Susan her hand: ,,Angelica…“

,,Susan…“ she greeted her back, shook her hand, and both became more comfortable after the next seconds, so Angelica asked: ,,I’m curios. Why are you in a lesbian bar, if you never had had something with a woman? Not that I mind.“

,,Call it distraction from my ex-boyfriend and an advice from my brother.“

Angelica laughed, and asked why her brother had advised her to go in a lesbian bar…

,,That’s a long story, and I really don’t want to bother you…“

,,Susan… I’ve almost took you home with me, and betrayed my girlfriend. Come on… tell me.“ Susan nodded, and started telling her about her boyfriend who wanted to work in a Restaurant in France, but who didn’t wanted to learn the language, because in his opinion, he didn’t had to learn English as an American…

,,He does know, that French people are not often speak English… if anyway?“

,,I’ve told him that, but he just called me jealous and stupid, and after I’ve told that to my brother, and also after I’ve cried my eyes out, he suggested, I should go out.“

The woman in front of her nodded, and said: ,,You could try Online dating.“

,,I’ve thought about it, but… I’m quite unsure about that…“ Susan confessed, and Angelica nodded in understanding, but explained her a few points she should watch out for, before she said: ,,Tell me something about you…“

,,About me?“ Susan asked, the other woman nodded, and Susan said: ,,There’s not much…“

_“Besides the fact, that I am a witch, you almost betrayed your girlfriend, and I’m not quite sure, what I should think about that… what else? Oh right, I have an older brother, who is also a witch… and that I’m not trusting you to 100%…“_ she thought, before she continued: ,,Just that I’m studying at the University… what about you?“

Angelica told her, that she was a waitress, and they kept talking and laughing for another two hours, before Susan left the bar, and went home…

Even though her evening was not quite how she was expecting it… and no, she didn’t know what exactly she had been expected, she decided to sign in on a Dating site…

It needed three weeks until she was writing with someone, who didn’t want to see her naked, nor whom sent her naked pictures. She was talking with that woman for almost two more weeks, until she asked: ,,Do you believe in magic?“ And that had been the moment, that woman wasn’t writing with her anymore…

A few days later, she got a message in the middle of the night from a User, whom named him- or herself: _“IceQueen“_ , and who wrote her:

_“I’m curious about your name “MacWitch“ is it based on Macbeth?“_

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, and wrote back immediately:

_“Yes… kinda sorta. I didn’t want to name myself “SexyWitch“ or some bullshit like that… why “IceQueen?““_

_“To be honest?! I didn’t found another name…“_

Susan laughed, knowing that feeling… she started to write with the “IceQueen“ and somehow it was a bit strange to write with her… not strange in a bad way, but she was writing with her the whole night, the next day, and also over the next two weeks, without it became uncomfortable… and even though they hadn’t shared any private things, only their Hobbies, and their love for Poetry. An hour before she had had to go to the University this day, the other woman asked:

_“May I ask you something?“_

_“Sure…“_

_“I don’t ask this very often, but… I don’t know, but you are different… do you believe in magic?“_

Susan looked with wide eyes at the Question, let a mug of coffee hovering in her outstretched hand, before she wrote back:

_“Yes.“_

_"I mean... I'm not talking about stupid card game tricks and fake magic... I'm talking about real magic..."_

_“That’s neither what I was thinking…“_ Susan wrote back with a smirk, before she wrote her, that she had had to go now, and logged herself out, before she took a quick shower, and went to the University, where she ran into a woman, who came around a corner.

,,Sorry…“ she said, the moment her gaze met intensive green eyes, who stared directly into her own.

,,It’s alright…“ the woman said, and that voice… that voice was… smooth and cold at the same time… but it had been a good cold. Like someone would eat Ice cream on a very hot day in summer…

Susan realized after a few seconds, that the woman already had been gone, without a single word…

_“She hadn’t say something, had she…?“_ she asked herself, and turned around, to see the woman again, but there had been only the empty corridor, and Susan swore, the woman had had a full mug of Coffee in her hand, and she could swear, she had spilled some of the Coffee, but Susan’s Blouse was as white as before…

_**TBC...** _


	2. Chapter 2

During the whole day, Susan couldn‘t stop thinking about that woman, and she couldn‘t explain, what the woman looked like, when she told her brother about it. They were sitting in a nice Sushi Restaurant, and after he had asked, why she was that distracted today, she had told him about the woman.

„I tell you, I only can remember her eyes... Merlin, I‘ve never seen such... beautiful eyes... no really. They weren‘t just green. They were... indescribable.“

„I would try it with dark green, forest green, or moss green, any other green,… something like that.“ he suggested, but she shook her head, saying: „No... they were... special.“

„Alright... they‘re special... what else? What was she wearing?“

„Don‘t know...“

„Had she been tall...? Small...? No hair?“

She rolled her eyes, and laughed: „She was taller than me, and her hair... blond. Yes, long and blond... why?“

„Because I think you really have a crush on that woman.“

„What?! No! I mean... how can I have a crush on someone, I have only see the eyes from?“ she sighed, and a thought slipped in her mind: „I think she‘s like us...“ she whispered, and Peter‘s eyes widened a bit, before he leaned in, whispering back: „Sue, that‘s just not possible, and you know that... you know why our father‘s school had had to close 12 years ago. There can‘t be a witch out there...“

„Why not? Peter... what if he was wrong, and we are not the last witches? What if they are all hidden...?“

Peter remained silence for a while, biting on his bottom lip, shrugging his shoulders finally.

„I don‘t know...“ she nodded, and told him about her chat on the dating site from last night, and from the last days, and that one question.

„I mean... why should someone ask this, if he, or she in that matter, wouldn‘t be a witch...?!“

„Perhaps she is just interested in magic. You know non-magic people are interested in magic, and they are believe in magic.“

„Yes, I know, but they, who do believe in magic, believing that we need wands, that a man can‘t be a witch. They believe, a man has to be named as “wizard“… that’s annoying…“

,,My favorite Cliché is more that one, that some believe, that every witch can talk to each other over their minds, at any time, and also that other witches nearby can hear them.“

,,Merlin… that would be very loud in our heads…“ she said with a slight smirk before she had had to laugh…

,,Change of subject, otherwise I-“ she stopped in the middle of the sentence when a blond woman entered the restaurant. Peter followed her gaze, and turned around…

,,Do you know her…?“ He asked, but Susan was almost paralyzed by that woman… at least the moment she saw her eyes. Their eyes met, and Susan breathed harder, until she managed a small smile.

The woman winked at her, smiled back, and Susan’s world crashed down, when another woman entered the Restaurant, stopping next to the first one.

,,Shite…“ Susan whispered under her breath, and Peter just chuckled…

,,That’s not funny… I don’t even know what I’m doing…“ Susan said after they had left the restaurant a while later, and Peter wrapped his arm around his sister, saying: ,,You are 23, little Sister… you’ll find someone. And I don’t care if it’s a man or a woman, and you shouldn’t care either.“

,,You think?“ she asked curios, and he nodded: ,,Yes. You are pretty, and intelligence… I mean, you could read a bit less, but still…“ he grinned, and she laughed… he brought her home, where she took a long hot bath. After she had finished reading her book in her bathtub, she magically dried herself, before she went back to her laptop, on which she found a new message on the dating site:

**IceQueen:**

_“How was your day…?“_

**MacWitch:**

_"Unspectacular... The university was almost as boring as always, except for the days when I get to examine brains, but I still have classes and they are sometimes boring."_

**IceQueen:**

_“Understandable… why do you believe in magic, if I may ask?“_

**MacWitch:**

_“I could say, that everyone is believing in something, but I do believe in magic, because, I know there is something out there, something that can’t be seen, nor touched. I know that there is something higher power out there… something, probably no one will understand.“_

**IceQueen:**

_“That… wasn’t what I had expected, but it’s true…“_

**MacWitch:**

_“Thanks… what about you? I mean, how was your day?“_

**IceQueen:**

_“Besides a horrible date this evening, really good.“_

**MacWitch:**

_“I know, you don’t know me, but… would you like to talk about it?“_

**IceQueen:**

_“Long Story short: I was in a Sushi Restaurant with a woman, I’ve also met on this site, and with whom I was writing a bit longer than the two of us, and she was just talking about her colleagues at work, and who might be how in the bedroom.“_

**MacWitch:**

_“You’re kidding…“_

**IceQueen:**

_“I wish, I would… I mean, honestly, when you are going out with a woman, or with a person per se, you want to talk with her about… about things we are talking about, and not (please excuse me for that), what you think, which cock is bigger, and things like that…“_

**MacWitch:**

_“You… are… kidding…“_

**IceQueen:**

_“I wish, and I mean as a lesbian, I really don’t want to hear about something like that… and I'm sure no one wants to hear about something like that on a date..."_

**MacWitch:**

_“Imaginable… but… can I ask you something?“_

**IceQueen:**

_“Of course…“_

**MacWitch:**

_“It’s actually weeks ago, but… do you think it’s wrong, to go in a lesbian bar, without ever being with a woman before?“_

**IceQueen:**

_“No. Absolutely not. I mean, you have to start somewhere… personal Question: are you interested in women?“_

**MacWitch:**

_“Well… I had had a boyfriend until a few months before now, but… yes. Yes, I always had been a bit interested in women… I mean… I’ve never actually thought of being with a woman per se, but after that one evening in that lesbian bar, that feeling got stronger, and a week after that, I did met a guy, and it felt wrong in a strange way, but when I’m talking about women… or when I’m thinking about a woman it feels good… it feels… different.“_

**IceQueen:**

_“I would like to call you a virgin in that matter, but it’s totally normal to figure out, what you want… I had had that time too. My parents always wanted for me to have a nice guy, but I never had been sure about that either, so I’ve tried both. I had been out with guys, and women, and with 22 I’ve married a woman… so my advise is: listen to your heart, MacWitch. That is really everything you can do. You can’t forbid your heart, to beat for men or women… that just don’t work. Especially when you’re not quite sure about your sexuality…“_

**MacWitch:**

_“I’m sure you’re right… but… I’m 23 and I’m not sure, what I want…“_

**IceQueen:**

_“That has nothing to do with your age… I know a man, who was married to a good friend of mine for almost 20 years, and she was the one, who realized, that he fancies the new neighbor of them. He’s 45, and engaged to a man now… so it really don’t has to do anything with the age.“_

Susan thought about their conversation, before she wrote back:

_“Do you think, I’m thinking too much about all that?“_

**IceQueen:**

_“Yes… I think you’re taking a bit too much pressure on yourself… my advise for you: don’t search for someone, who might find you interesting. Try not to be someone else your opposite might find more interesting. Just be yourself…“_

Susan only smirked and logged herself out, before she would fall asleep on her laptop…

The next day she kept thinking of the woman and her words... she wondered who she might be, when something touched her mind like a mosquito bite… she looked around the crowded corridor, searching for someone... someone... who had just touched her mind. Because only a witch... a strong witch, who knew Susan was also one,was able to touch a mind so directly...

_**TBC...** _


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, in which she didn’t had heard anything from the IceQueen, and in which she couldn’t stop thinking about that touch in her mind, from someone she had to try to find the rest of that one day, and also the following days, she was in Starbucks with her learn group from the University, and it turns out that they all were just talking about their Professors… in retrospect it probably would had been better, if she would had just remain staying at home, than listening to them. They were nice, yes, but Susan knew why she was learning most of her time alone, and why she liked it much more, than a group like that. Why? Because of that, what she was experiencing right now…

,,Susan?“ Carol, one of the girls ripped her out of her thoughts, and she looked at her in Question: ,,Sorry, what?“

Carol smiled, before she asked again: ,,What do you think about our Professors?“

,,Nothing…“ Susan simply said, and had immediately every attention on the table, before she got up, saying: ,,They are our teachers. I really don’t care about them. At least I’m not thinking about them like you do. You’ll excuse me?“ Without waiting for a reply, she left the Café, and drove back to the University, where she wanted to sit in the Library.

As soon as she entered the University she felt it… something was different… something… magical was in the air. No. It _was_ magic, what was in the air… pure, strong, powerful magic, and it was touching her, engulfing her, surrounding her… welcoming her, like an old friend, and she had to take a very deep breath, before she stepped forward, and let herself pull in a direction, where she never had been. The feeling pulled her gently through the empty corridors of the University… perhaps it was also just her inner stubbornness, which told her, that she have to find that witch… that she had to have to wanted to find her. Or him…

When she reached the lecture hall for maths, and after she had opened the door by magic, she entered the room a bit taken aback to finding it empty.

,,But it had lead me in here…“ she whispered to herself, walking through the empty rows of tables, until she stood in front of the black board, asking herself, if someone would have wrote an invisible message on it, but after a simple lifting spell, the black board remains black and empty…

She looked around, and only found a piece of chalk on one of the tables… she didn’t know why, but she took it, turned to the black board, and wrote down the first Quote that came into her mind:

_“What’s done, cannot be undone…“_

_-S.P._

She looked on her words, stepped a few feet back, and to her utter surprise the words vanished, and a new message arrived:

_“True to that, but what if people destroy almost a whole world?“_

_-J.W._

Something deep inside of her told her, that there was someone, who knew about her father… she stepped back on the black board, and answered:

_“If something like that happens, it is the responsibility of a new Generation to rebuild the world, and make it better…“_

_-S.P._

***O***

_“I´m glad, you didn’t say “the next generation““_

_-J.W._

***O***

Susan smirked slightly, thought about something, before she wrote down:

_“Who are you?“_

_-S.P._

***O***

_“Someone who knew your father… someone who knows who you are…“_

_-J.W._

***O***

_“If you know who I am… why aren’t we talking face to face…?“_

_-S.P._

Susan wrote back, at it took a few minutes, before an answer appeared:

_“You already know who I am…“_

,,No I don’t…“ Susan whispered to herself, and watched their messages vanishing, just in time before the door to the lecture hall opened, and the caretaker of the University asked her to leave, because they would close the University soon. She nodded, took her bag, and left… her head was full with more Questions, and on her way back home, she wasn’t thinking about anything else than that chat…

Did she know who that person was? Who was J.W....? she wondered all the way home where she accidentally smashed a mug that she was about to put under her coffee machine. Taking a breath to calm herself down, she put the pieces back together before placing the mug under her coffee machine and let herself out a Latte Macchiato… with the mug in her hand, she stared on the laptop on her sofa, thinking about the words, before she went to her sofa, sat down, and opened her laptop….

There were no messages, so she went straight to her conversation with the IceQueen, and typed:

_“I think I know who you are…“_

**IceQueen:**

_“You think… or you know…?“_

**MacWitch:**

_“You wrote those messages on the black board…“_

**IceQueen:**

_“I did… I felt your magic since our first encounter, when I accidentally walked into you… I was- wait, why don’t we take this Conversation offline? I would like to meet you, if you would be fine with that…“_

The logical thinking part of her mind yelled at her, she should not meet this strange woman, but her fingers were faster:

_“Where?“_

**IceQueen:**

_“The Sushi restaurant?“_

Susan agreed, logged herself out, and got dressed, before she stood in front of the restaurant an half an hour later… her mind was spinning… she was asking herself, if this had been a mistake, she barely knew the woman, but on the other hand… she was a witch like her… she felt her, before she saw her, and when the blond woman approached her, Susan’s heartbeat raised higher, and she was sure she was blushing.

,,Shall I call you MacWitch, or do you have another name…?“ she asked, and Susan smirked, saying: ,,Susan… Pevensie, but I guess you already know that…“

The blond nodded, and offered Susan her hand, saying: ,,Jadis, and yes I’m familiar with the name Pevensie. But I would like to hear the story from you. Not from some rumors.“ Jadis said, and they entered the restaurant, where Jadis went straight to a waiter, and said something in Japanese, Susan didn’t understood. The waiter nodded, answered her also in Japanese, and pointed at a privacy area in the restaurant.

Jadis nodded, looked at Susan, winked and lead her to a wall, where she laid her hand on a hidden doorknob. Susan gasped in slight shock, when Jadis pushed a door open.

,,What the fuck…“ she gasped, Jadis laughed, and offered her a hand: ,,Scared? Little Witch…?“

_**TBC...** _


End file.
